Point, Laser Point
Point, Laser Point 'is the 26th episode of The Looney Tunes Show and the season one finale. Plot After finding her on an internet dating website, Bugs thinks that Granny is lonely, due to her living alone, with only Sylvester and Tweety. So Bugs and Daffy take her out to entertain her in various ways. Meanwhile, Sylvester becomes obsessed with a Laser Pointer toy which causes him problems when he tries to get the red dot. When this becomes a problem, Sylvester ends up seeking help from Witch Lezah who does hypnotic therapy on him with the red dot being a reflection from his mother's necklace. Cast *Leslie Hunt appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Marvin the Martian, Pete Puma, and Porky's Mother appeared in the Merrie Melodies, but they had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy: Old people are the worst. All they do is sit around all day, eating gross food. Bugs: Are you eating porridge? Daffy: It's easier on my soft teeth. *'Witch Lezah:' Mmm-mmm-mm. I have got to start making people pay up front. *'Witch Lezah:' (after making the same mistake as last time) Mmm-mmm-mmm! I done it again! Trivia * This is the season one finale. * This is the final episode of the series where there was a CGI short. * This is the first time that Sylvester plays a major role in an episode of the series. * Granny is seen watching Off Duty Cop on her porch. * A non CGI Wile E. Coyote is seen at the Help Center, reading a book called "Just What Are You Chasing?", a joke on his many failed attempts to catch the Road Runner. ** This is the second time that Wile E. Coyote is shown outside of his CGI short. The first was in Blow My Stack. * After Sylvester realizes his true nature is chasing Tweety, his mother's necklace's red glow burns out, signifying that she is no longer worth something to chase. * The name of the Help Center is named "Freleng Help Center", a reference to classic Looney Tunes animator, cartoonist, director, and producer, Friz Freleng. * This is the second time Witch Lezah used her magic spells. The first time she used magic was in Sunday Night Slice. * Sylvester's mother mentioned that she and "Estelle" will walk the mall. Coincidentally, Sylvester's mother's voice actress' name is Estelle. * This is the first time Witch Lezah is shown to be a theropist. * The Tweety and Sylvester portion of this episode was orginally a seven minute short from Laff Riot. Galleries Storyboards Storyboard1.jpg Unsorted Gallery Love at first sight.jpg Image:The-New-Looney-Tunes-Sylvester.jpg Gotcha!.jpg Therapy.jpg Toon Wile E.jpg Sad sylvester.jpg Skydiving-with-granny-600x337.jpg Daffy-and-Bugs-in-yoga-600x337.jpg Sylvester-and-Tweety-600x337.jpg The-Looney-Tunes-Show-Point-Laser-Point-Episode-26-4.jpg Point-Laser-Point.jpg Official Gallery LTS_PLS_002.jpg LTS_PLS_003.jpg LTS_PLS_004.jpg LTS_PLS_005.jpg LTS_PLS_006.jpg LTS_PLS_007.jpg LTS_PLS_008.jpg LTS_PLS_009.jpg LTS_PLS_013.jpg LTS_PLS_014.jpg LTS_PLS_015.jpg LTS_PLS_016.jpg LTS_PLS_018.jpg LTS_PLS_019.jpg LTS_PLS_021.jpg LTS_PLS_022.jpg LTS_PLS_023.jpg LTS_PLS_024.jpg LTS_PLS_025.jpg LTS_PLS_026.jpg LTS_PLS_027.jpg LTS_PLS_028.jpg LTS_PLS_029.jpg LTS_PLS_030.jpg LTS_PLS_031.jpg LTS_PLS_032.jpg LTS_PLS_033.jpg LTS_PLS_034.jpg LTS_PLS_035.jpg LTS_PLS_036.jpg LTS_PLS_038.jpg LTS_PLS_039.jpg LTS_PLS_040.jpg LTS_PLS_041.jpg LTS_PLS_042.jpg LTS_PLS_043.jpg LTS_PLS_044.jpg LTS_PLS_045.jpg LTS_PLS_046.jpg LTS_PLS_047.jpg LTS_PLS_048.jpg LTS_PLS_049.jpg LTS_PLS_050.jpg LTS_PLS_051.jpg LTS_PLS_052.jpg LTS_PLS_053.jpg LTS_PLS_054.jpg LTS_PLS_055.jpg LTS_PLS_056.jpg LTS_PLS_057.jpg LTS_PLS_058.jpg LTS_PLS_059.jpg LTS_PLS_060.jpg LTS_PLS_061.jpg LTS_PLS_062.jpg LTS_PLS_063.jpg LTS_PLS_064.jpg LTS_PLS_065.jpg LTS_PLS_066.jpg LTS_PLS_067.jpg LTS_PLS_068.jpg LTS_PLS_069.jpg LTS_PLS_070.jpg LTS_PLS_071.jpg LTS_PLS_073.jpg LTS_PLS_074.jpg LTS_PLS_075.jpg LTS_PLS_076.jpg LTS_PLS_078.jpg LTS_PLS_079.jpg LTS_PLS_080.jpg LTS_PLS_081.jpg LTS_PLS_082.jpg LTS_PLS_083.jpg LTS_PLS_084.jpg LTS_PLS_085.jpg LTS_PLS_086.jpg LTS_PLS_087.jpg LTS_PLS_088.jpg LTS_PLS_089.jpg LTS_PLS_090.jpg LTS_PLS_091.jpg LTS_PLS_111.jpg LTS_PLS_112.jpg LTS_PLS_113.jpg LTS_PLS_114.jpg LTS_PLS_115.jpg LTS_PLS_117.jpg LTS_PLS_118.jpg LTS_PLS_119.jpg LTS_PLS_120.jpg LTS_PLS_121.jpg LTS_PLS_122.jpg LTS_PLS_123.jpg LTS_PLS_124.jpg LTS_PLS_125.jpg LTS_PLS_126.jpg LTS_PLS_127.jpg LTS_PLS_128.jpg LTS_PLS_129.jpg LTS_PLS_130.jpg LTS_PLS_131.jpg LTS_PLS_132.jpg LTS_PLS_133.jpg LTS_PLS_134.jpg LTS_PLS_135.jpg LTS_PLS_136.jpg LTS_PLS_137.jpg LTS_PLS_138.jpg LTS_PLS_139.jpg LTS_PLS_140.jpg LTS_PLS_141.jpg LTS_PLS_142.jpg LTS_PLS_143.jpg LTS_PLS_144.jpg LTS_PLS_145.jpg LTS_PLS_146.jpg LTS_PLS_147.jpg LTS_PLS_148.jpg LTS_PLS_150.jpg LTS_PLS_151.jpg LTS_PLS_152.jpg LTS_PLS_153.jpg LTS_PLS_154.jpg LTS_PLS_155.jpg LTS_PLS_156.jpg LTS_PLS_157.jpg LTS_PLS_158.jpg LTS_PLS_159.jpg LTS_PLS_160.jpg LTS_PLS_161.jpg LTS_PLS_162.jpg LTS_PLS_163.jpg LTS_PLS_164.jpg LTS_PLS_165.jpg LTS_PLS_166.jpg LTS_PLS_167.jpg LTS_PLS_168.jpg LTS_PLS_169.jpg LTS_PLS_170.jpg LTS_PLS_171.jpg LTS_PLS_172.jpg LTS_PLS_173.jpg LTS_PLS_199.jpg LTS_PLS_200.jpg Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes